Type Red
by Hyper Godzilla
Summary: The son of Godzilla has awakened and is looking for the killer of his father. First stop Tokyo-3. Added something to the Author's Notes, chapter 2 will be up hopefully today
1. ArrivalFirst Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Gainax does, I don't own Godzilla either (though I wish I did), Toho does.

Authors Notes: I know this probably has some stupid mistakes but this is my first fic and I'm kind of nervous writing it so don't flame me too bad even though I will know why so I won't care, and this fic will have correct info not made up info at least when i talk about Godzilla it takes place after the fourteenth angel so Unit: 01 has eaten the S2 engine and Shinji has been absorbed but now he's out. In the Godzilla universe it takes place after Godzilla vs. Destroyah, and if you see what looks like Godzilla talking it's just him thinking, ok on with the story.

****

Type Red: Chapter 1

Arrival/first defense

On the bottom of the Pacific Ocean a giant behemoth stirs from his 20-year sleep. What has awakened him? As he wakes he remembers what happened 20-years ago with the battle of his dad and Destroyah.

'Huh... wuh... where am i? What happened? Where's my dad and Destroyah? I don't sense them. Oh no, Destroyah must have killed my dad. I'll Destroy him!'

As he gets angrier his energy rises and is sensed by the people in Nerv.

Hyuga is sitting at his spot watching his terminal for any thing unusual when his screen lit up showing an AT field has been detected.

Hyuga: Sir! AT field detected in the Pacific Ocean!

The Eva pilots and Major Katsuragi are alerted immediately.

Misato: "Hello this is Misato. What? I'll be right there.

Once Misato arrives at Nerv that's when things start to get going.

Misato: "Status."

Hyuga: "Subject is moving at 20 knots towards Tokyo-3"

Misato: "Is it an angel?"

Hyuga: "No, Magi classify it as pattern... Red."

Misato: "Red? Do we have a visual?"

Hyuga: "Negative, subject is underwater."

Aoba: "The U.N. is going to send an attack fleet after it."

Misato: "What? We don't even know what this is."

Aoba: "That's the point, they hope to make it surface so they can get a good look at what they're fighting."

Misato: "Oh great."

On the ocean the attack fleet readies itself for battle.

Captain: "Ok men we're the first defense, how long until it's in firing distance?"

Crew Member: "10 seconds sir."

Captain: "Ok, count down."

Crew Member: " yes sir, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0..."

Captain: "FIRE!"

As the shells hit his tough hide he gets angry at these insignificant little creatures that shoot at him. He decides to take care of them before moving on.

As he rises out of the water and charges up his atomic flame the people on the battle ships get to see their doom, seconds before they die they scream over the radio,

Everyone on board: "It's Godzilla!"

Everyone at Nerv who heard this: "GODZILLA!?!"

Authors end notes: Ok first chapter is done, i know it's short so don't flame me on that but you can flame me on anything else you want to and if you want give me an idea it would be very helpful.


	2. Briefing

Author's Notes: Ok if anyone actually read the first chapter of this story and liked it even though it was short which I knew it was before I posted it and I even told ya it was short so if this one is I'm extremely sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Gainax and I think his name is Hideaki Anno own it, and I don't own Godzilla (though I really wish I did), Toho does.

****

Type Red: Chapter 2

Briefing

Misato: "But how can it be Godzilla? He died 20 twenty years ago."

Commander Ikari: "Well obviously he didn't. Alert the pilots and them here now! Also contact the U.N. and ask them if they want us to fight him if he comes ashore.

Aoba: "Yes sir!"

A few minutes later:

Aoba: "Sir! Eva pilots notified and are on the way here, and the U.N. wants us to just hold on for a while, they're going to drop a few N2 mines on him and see if that destroys him."

Ikari: "And when it doesn't?"

Aoba: "They're going to use ground artillery and if that doesn't work then the Eva's are to go in."

Ikari: "Fine. Major, when the pilots get here brief them on what's happening, I'll be in my office."

Misato: "Yes Sir!"

Immediately after the pilots arrive in Central Dogma they are briefed by Misato. (For anyone who doesn't know much about the Godzilla universe or why they thought he was dead this will explain it)

Asuka: "Ok Misato, why do you want us here? there aren't any angel sirens going off so what do you need us for?"

Misato: "Sit down everyone and I'll tell you what you need to know." (waits for them to sit) "Ok, after the Hydrogen bomb created by the Americans was detonated it created some.... mutations, well in 1954 one of those mutations came out of the ocean and started destroying Tokyo. His name was Godzilla. He destroyed everything in his path, nothing could stop, absolutely nothing. Eventually a scientist named Dr. Serizawa, created a bomb called the Oxygen Destroyer, if dropped in water it would destroy all oxygen in it and then infect who ever tried to breath in with a deadly virus that would turn them in to ash. Well we used it on Godzilla but Dr. Serizawa didn't want terrorists getting there hands on it so he cut his cable while he was under water and died and so did Godzilla so we thought. The next year someone crashed on an island and saw Godzilla fighting another monster that we named Anguirus. They eventually came to Tokyo and fought, it looked even but Godzilla kicked Anguirus on his back and blasted him with his radioactive fire and Anguirus was set on fire, it died and then burned to ashes. When we found Godzilla after that he was on and island that was covered in ice, we had and idea to cause an avalanche to fall on Godzilla and bury him under it and sense he was suspected of being a reptile he would go in to hibernation. Well we buried him up to his waist when he destroyed are ships and are planes ran out of missiles so one of the pilots ran his plane in to the mountain and finished the job. 28 years later Godzilla rose again, a nuclear sub was patrolling an area when it came too close to Godzilla and he fed off some of it's energy and awoke, he destroyed the sub and absorbed the rest of the energy. The energy was so great it made him even bigger and stronger than he was.

Shinji: "How tall was he when he first arrived Misato?"

Misato: "He was 50 Meters or 164 Feet tall when he first came and 80 Meters or 262 Feet tall in 1984, well he absorbed more nuclear power when he came in to Tokyo and stopped when a flock of birds flew overhead, he followed them back to sea. We thought that when he came ashore again we would use bird recordings to lure him in to Mount Minahara, well it worked he fell in. A few weeks later another monster arose, its name was Biollante. It was created by man, it was a combination of plant cells, Godzilla cells, and human cells. In what we now call it's larvae form it was slightly taller than Godzilla and it looked like a giant rose with tentacles. Godzilla rose out of Mt. Minahara and went to Biollante because he thought Biollante was like him sense she had some of his cells in him.

Asuka: "How do you know the gender of these monsters?"

Misato: "Well most don't actually have a gender so we just classify those as males, but Biollante had the human cells of a teenager named Erica so that's how we know Biollante is a girl. Well Godzilla and Biollante fought and Godzilla destroyed Biollantes.... well we don't actually know what it was but when Godzilla blasted it a few times it killed Biollante. A few days later we injected Godzilla with Anti-Nuclear Bacteria, which would destroy all radioactivity in Godzilla's body. It didn't work because Godzilla is cold blooded and it needed to be at a certain temp. for it to work. So we set up a defensive line that had mines that would raise his body temperature high enough for it to work. We attacked him, raised his body temperature, waited for it to work, and while we were waiting Biollante rose out of the ground and did battle with Godzilla. It looked as though Biollante was going to win when Godzilla was pulled in to Biollantes mouth, but Godzilla used his fire and destroyed Biollante but not after Biollante sprayed Godzilla with its own weapon which also destroyed his radiation. Godzilla fell in to the ocean and eventually got up because his body was cooled by the water. But Biollantes weapon was still taking affect so he was weak but Godzilla found a small spot of radiation in the ocean and was using it to keep himself alive. A few years later people from the future came and said they would get rid of Godzilla for us because in the future he comes and destroys Japan. We except there help and have people from our time go with them. What they were going to do was go to sometime in the 1940's where a dinosaur was said to have been spotted on an island and was supposedly Godzilla before he was exposed to radiation. They went back in time, found the dinosaur and it was indeed Godzilla, sent him to the future and sent to the location of the injured Godzilla and sent the injured Godzilla somewhere unknown. When they went back in time, they took with them three creatures called Dorats, when they returned they didn't have the Dorats. They left them in the 1940's so they would get exposed to the radiation and turn in to a monster bigger than Godzilla named King Ghidora. King Ghidora, or Ghidra, was golden, had three heads, wings in place of arms, two tails, and shot lightning out of its mouth. We had an idea to create another Godzilla to kill Ghidra, we had a nuclear submarine that had nuclear missiles in it, we used those missiles on Godzilla and when the sub was looking to see if it worked it got destroyed by Godzilla and he absorbed the radiation in the sub. When he came ashore he was bigger than ever. 100 Meters or 328 feet tall, but Ghidra was still bigger at 150 Meters or 492 feet tall. The fought Godzilla won. Soon Godzilla started to do what Ghidra was doing and we needed another monster to fight him. Out of the three people from the future one was good and she took the last ship there was, because the Mother Ship got destroyed by Godzilla. Well she took the ship back to her time, and found Ghidras body. Ghidra was still alive even though it had one of its heads blasted off he was still alive. We don't remember the girls' name but she took Ghidras body and rebuilt it with cybernetic components. A robotic middle head, metal wings, a robotic chest, knees were robotic, and so were the ends of its two tails. It lifted Godzilla up and dropped him in the ocean. A year later a meteorite hit Earth and awoke Godzilla, it also unearthed a giant egg, and unleashed monster named Battra. Inside that egg was a monster named Mothra. Mothra was the guardian Earth, she protected it from whatever threatened it. Battra was called "The Dark Mothra." It was created to destroy us because we had built a machine that controlled the weather. It destroyed that machine but kept on destroying other stuff. Mothra did battle with Battra and won, Battra was sealed away for millions of years. Battra hated Mothra and tried to destroy the egg Mothra was in, but someone got their first, Godzilla. We think Godzilla was just hungry and was going to eat the egg but it hatched before he got the chance. They fought for awhile until Battra came and Godzilla fought him until they were sucked inside an underwater volcano. A few days later Mothra transformed from her larva stage to her adult stage, and so did Battra. Both could now fly and they started to fight until Godzilla came out of another volcano. They both went after him, both lost until they decided to work together. They knocked Godzilla down, picked him up, took him far out to sea, and dropped him in to the ocean, unfortunately Godzilla killed Battra. A year later thanks to the technology we received from Mecha-King Ghidora, we created a spacecraft named Garuda, and we also created a robot named MechaGodzilla. Some people were on an island when they found what they believed to be a ptyrannadon egg. The night before they were going to leave Rodan attacked them. Rodan was a giant ptyrannadon we believed was created just like Godzilla, he could also fly at mach 5. While Rodan was flying overhead Godzilla came out of the water, while the two fought the people escaped with the egg. Rodan was killed by Godzilla. Eventually the egg hatched in to not a baby ptyrannadon, but a baby Godzilla. Eventually Rodan somehow comes back to life and has the ability to shoot a heat ray like Godzilla. While transporting baby to a place where we could study him, Rodan attacked the helicopter transporting it. MechaGodzilla was sent to attack Rodan along with Garuda. Rodan took out one of MechaGodzillas eye cannons but was still beaten. When they were about to leave Godzilla came and attacked them. They had a plan from studying baby, they learned that he had a second brain located in his back. They figured Godzilla had one too so when they knocked Godzilla down they sent wires in to his second brain and electrocuted it so bad that it blew up. Right before they were about to kill him, Rodan flew on top of Godzilla and gave him his nuclear energy. When that was done Rodan just disappeared and Godzilla's second brain reformed. It also boosted the strength of Godzilla's fire, now it was the color orange, with this power boost Godzilla destroyed MechaGodzilla. The next year Godzilla fought Space Godzilla, which we think, was created when some of Godzilla's cells that were in space from Biollante, went in to a black hole and came out of a white hole. Eventually they fought and Godzilla won and we learned that Godzilla can only use his orange fire when he is extremely angry. The next year some scouts went to the island that Godzilla and his son live on, baby went with Godzilla after he destroyed MechaGodzilla. When they got there they learned the island had blown up, Godzilla and Junior were both presumed dead. Later Godzilla attacked but he wasn't normal, he was glowing red in some spots, his heat beam was also red, and the water around him boiled. The Americans used a satellite to find Godzilla's temperature, it was off the charts! Some Godzilla expert predicted that Godzilla would blow up destroying Earths atmosphere. We used the prototype Super X 3 to freeze Godzilla, the Super X 3 was equipped with cadmium missiles which dulled radioactivity and freezing missiles. It worked, Godzilla wasn't going to explode, but his temperature kept rising. Now they thought that if his temperature got high enough, he would melt in to Earth and blow Earth up. We couldn't let that happen so we had an idea that when he started to melt we would freeze him again. While this was going on, dead whale's kept washing ashore. They thought it was Junior. They were soon proven right when he surfaced at a beach. They also discovered that Godzilla was following Junior. And while all the stuff with Godzilla was going on another monster arose. Its name was Destroyah. Destroyah had many different forms, his first form was microscopic, his second form is visible to the naked eye but is still hard to see, his third form was taller than a human, his fourth form was like his third form except it was about the size of Godzilla when he first attacked, his fifth was just a flying form, his sixth and final form was bigger than Godzilla was then. Destroyah shot a ray from his mouth that destroyed everything it touched. We believe Destroyah was created from the oxygen destroyer used on the first Godzilla. When Destroyah reached its fourth form we had two psychics send Junior to fight him because we hoped that Godzilla would follow and destroy it. Junior and Destroyah fought and Destroyah won when he injected some of its ray in to Juniors body. When Destroyah reached it's fifth form Junior woke up and blasted it, Destroyah fell to the ground changed back and beat up Junior. Destroyah started flying around again, when nightfall came it transformed in to its final form, grabbed Junior, carried him to another city, and dropped him. By this time Godzilla came and him Junior were walking towards each other when Destroyah came and killed Junior. Godzilla was infuriated by this and attacked Destroyah knocking him down. Godzilla went over to his son and tried to breathe some radioactive life back in to his son but it didn't work. Destroyah had gotten up at this point and attacked Godzilla. Godzilla went all out on Destroyah and we thought Godzilla killed Destroyah. Godzilla's time was up and he started melting, we froze him and used our tanks to shoot him to pieces. Destroyah, then rose once again but Super X 3 killed him. Afterwards a radioactive mist covered the city for a while, many people say they heard a roar a few minutes after the mist covered the city. When the mist cleared we couldn't find Juniors body anywhere, some thought it was absorbed in to the mist, some thought he was still alive.

Asuka: "Ok Misato, now will you tell us why that story involves us?"

Misato: "A few hours ago an unknown object was detected in far the Pacific Ocean, we thought it might be an angel so the U.N. sent a fleet to investigate it, they attacked in hopes that it would surface so we could see it. We knew it wasn't an angel because its blood type was red. It surfaced and it destroyed the fleet, the last transmission we got from the fleet was them yelling it's Godzilla."

Asuka & Shinji: "WHAT!?!"

Author's notes: Ok, chapter 2 finished, good. The action will start in the next chapter and the next few chapters might be short sorry.

****


End file.
